Revenge
by ampy111
Summary: Satomi has the power of the shock shock fruit. She works for someone who uses her to murder his enemies or innocents, and her next order is the Straw Hat Pirates! Will they be able to discover her mysterious past and free her from her chains before its too late? Luffy x OC (written for a friend)
1. Chains

**YAAAAAAAAY IM WRITING A NEW FANFIC IT'S TAKEN LONG ENOUGH. Ok so I don't own One Piece blah blah blabbity blah. I've only just started re-watching th series and right now I'm only in the 90's ( which I'm really proud of because of school and hw and stuff) so this will take place when it's still just Nami, Sanji, Zoro, Luffy, and Usopp. I'm writing this for a friend who I recently got into One Piece (I'm so evil)and she ended up getting a crush on Luffy, although she does support LuNa(2 victories omg) and told m to give her a Japanse name. Oh and the computer I'm typing this on is missing a key for the E so if one is missing just lt me know.**

**Chapter 1**

_Satomi_

_500. 500 more, and thn this will all be over. _The wind howled in my ears as I wrapped fresh bandages around my waist; soon every inch of my body was covered in the white material. Except my eyes. Nevr my eyes. _I could easily kill 10 a day, and be done in 50 days. Altrnating between missions and freebies. _I shivered, on the inside that is. I don't show emotions. I don't show feelings. I'm not supposed to b like a human. Not supposed to _feel. _And barely allowed to live.

As I pulled on my shirt and shorts, a strange calmness suddenly filled me. They must've settled down. My chains. Although they live to obey their master, they still hate being cooped up inside of me, with nothing to do but tortur my dreams, and mess with my thoughts, feelings and actions. This odd wave of peace says that they have stopped trying to fight their way out through my wounds.

And people wondr why I nver take my bandages off.

Then the shadows attack. Images of their bodis, still young children, flash before my eyes. Although they are still in black and white, as always in th dim lighting of that evil room, i can see them shining with new blood. _But you must keep them safe. Promise us that. _The words echoed against my chains, and they cackled with evil laughter

I grabbed hold of the locket around my neck, and squeezed its sharp bloodstained edges for hoping for th pain that brought the good memeoris back. None cam. Th shadows took care of that.

I unconsciously plaster a smirk across my face, as I remember how I used to cry everytime I touched this lockt. Just like I did evrytime I would look at his cruelly beautiful face. But I know better now.

**(update new keyboard with an E key yay!)**

****As the sun rises I take out 3 pieces of paper out of my pocket, along with a small lump or charcoal. The first paper records my tears. I allow myself one spare for everyday. And one tear for everybody that breathes it last breath at my hands. I've been saving my spares for a tragedy. None were used today, so I draw a small tally. I fold it up and put it back in my pocket. The next one is my list. A bigger paper, with more creases. Although it would have to be, to fit 3,000 tallies. Right now it has 2,392. I bring it up today with today, so it's now 2,500. My hauls have been bigger lately. I put that with the other paper, along with the charcoal. Then I take out the last paper.

The _WANTED _are sprawled out across the paper in large print. _I guess he never changed, _I think to myself with a small smile as I look at the photo. Him and his crew should should bring me up to 2,505.

_Monkey D. Luffy_

_30,000,000 belis_

__**So how did you like it? I know it's pretty short but I promise a longer chapter 2. Besides this is only my suspenseful intro. Reviews are appreciated although I know that you are all to lazy to write a few words or a smiley face or something.**


	2. Friends and Dreams and Twisted Memories

**Chapter 2! WOOOHOOO but I'm a bit disappointed. I DIN'T GET ANY REVIEWS PEOPLE WHY DID I DO SOMETHING WRONG? TEEEEEEEEELLL MEEEEEEEEEEHHH! But anyways I'm glad I uploaded it when I did because it gave me an opportunity to start a new project! But anyways, please review to tell me how I'm doing, even if it's just a * for good and a, uuuuh...b...for...bad? well anyways you get the point. Oh and don't own One Piece (I WISH I DID ;P) **

**Chapter 2**

"SAAAANNNJJIIIII!" Luffy cried, laying upside-down on his favorite seat, the "head" of the Going Merry. "I'm HUUUNGRRRYYYYY"

"Well too bad. Maybe if you hadn't _eaten all the food, I'D HAVE SOMETHING LEFT TO COOK! _For Nami of course."

"Thank you Sanji," the redhead smiled sweetly and slowly walked towards them. "NOW WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP SO I CAN CONCENTRATE!" she screamed, smacking the idiots on the head.

As another boring day passed on the seas, the crew eventually dropped anchor and went to bed. Unaware of the extra cargo they held.

Luffy slowly got up from the hammock and crept out the door of the men's room. He tiptoed out to the deck and down to a small crowded storage room filled with random boxes, barrels, treasure, and more. He walked over to a slarge box in a dark empty corner. Silently he took off the lid and groped around, searching for a mysterious object. OK, maybe not _that _mysterious. It was food. Luffy had heard people talking about storing food. It gave him idea- if he can't eat out of Sanji's food storage, why not make his own!? So he startede taking extra food and putting it down here. He did always end up eating most of what he put down here, but he had a little bit. Enough for a good sized snack.

"Ack! It's too dark!" he whispered loudly in frustration as he plunged his hand in once more, towards the very

bottom of the huge crate. Suddenly, he felt his hand plunge into something soft, but sturdy and warm, almost like...human..flesh?

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" a feminine scream shook the boat. Luffy was then thrown backwards and a blue light filled the room. He smashed into and empty crate and his limbs splayed out had been _shocked__. _Or at least that was the word that came to his mind.

His eyes frantically searched the room for his opponent as he got up, but the strange blue light had faded. Eventually he gave up and went back to the food crate. But it was _empty._Luffy picked up the crate and threw it against the wall. " I'm gonna _kill _whoever ate my food!" he screamed in anger.

The room lit up behind him. "Luffy..." a voice whispered. "Those were the last words I thought I would never hear you say. I guess I am a monster." Luffy whirled around, his arm stretching out behind him and coming in for a punch. ,He yelled as he tried to hit the figure, but they just stopped his hand by grabbing it. "I remember when we were kids. How you would go on and on about the crew you would form, spilling out your dreams to me even though we had just met. You promised that I would be able to join, and help you become King of the Pirates." Luffy struggled, trying to break free of the strong grasp that held him, when he looked at the figure for the first time.

She was a girl, a little shorter than he, and covered in bandages. From head to toe, every inch of exposed skin was covered in the white material, except for a strip revealing her eyes. Here bright blue, familiar eyes that pierced him like razors. He took note of her clothing. Bare, old and tattered; along with gloves, boots and log hair spilling over the bandages that covered her face. He couldn't make out much in the dim light, but he saw a single dark streak leaking out of her left eye. It was a _tear. _

He looked at her with confusion, and although she shed no more tears, pain was evident on her face as her heart broke. "You don't remember me..." the girl whispered. "I guess it's better that way. It'll be easier if I'm just a stranger to you. Instead of a friend." She let go of his hand, and stepped closer, her voice breaking when she spoke next.

"I shouldn't even be talking you. It'll only make things worse; he'll punish me tonight. But at least I get to say goodbye, since I won't get a chance later on. She tok a few more steps towards him, and fixed his dis-shelved hat before resting her hat on his shoulder. "Goodbye Luffy. From Satomi. I wish we could've been better friends."

And as the little bursts of electricity traveled from her arm to his, he could not look away from her eyes. Even as he lost consciousness and started falling.

_Goodbye Luffy._

_When we were kids...KIng of the Pirates...dreams...punish tonight...friends_

_Satomi_

**And chapter 2 is done! please review, let me know how I've done, blah blah blah. I'm really exited about this fic and reviews would make my day. I review every chapter of every story I read, because I know howw much I love getting reviews. If you have a story you want me to read, let me know and I will!**


	3. Nightmares

**Ok so I finally have a review! Thanks keisurz! The rest of you are peasants. -_- This one will e longer, I'm shooting for 1,000 words, but no promises. Please review, don't own one piece. (sobs)**

**Chapter 3**

"I'm going to be King of the Pirates!" I shouted, posing on top of the rock we were climbing on.

"Really!? That's so cool!" she said looking down at me from a ledge above my head.

"Yeah and I'm gonna have the best crew ever! With a navigator and a cook and a sharpshooter and a swordsman and doctor and a musician and EVERYTHING! And we're gonna have the coolest boat EVER!" i cried, as i scrambled up behind her a she leaped to another ledge to make room for me. "And when I become King of the Pirates, I'll go find Shanks and give him this hat." I took off my straw hat, which was still too big, and showed her, watching her eyes wide.

"Wow Luffy!" she replied, giggling and swinging her legs. "_and _you have a devil fruit power. You're so _cool!"_

"How about you?" I asked. "What's your dream?" She looked down, and was silent.

"I-I don't have one. I've never really had time to think about it." she lied,but Luffy didn't know that.

"Then you could join my crew! You are my friend after all!"

"You would do that!?"

"Yeah!" I grinned, and she couldn't help but laugh. We spent the rest of the day fantasizing about the crew, the boat, the adventures they would go on. Then came night. Then came departure.

"See you tomorow!" I said, waving as I headed back to town.

She came at midnight. Throwing pebbles at my window. And when I came down she explained eerything.

Only varying parts made it through my shocked brain. _" shock shock fruit...family captive...town murdered...slave...waru waru fruit...bandages...to kill you...but I can't kill a friend...my mother will die, but that;s what she wants by now I'm sure...tortures us...I'll be_ punished..._but i have to kill others to...tobe freee...to complete my dream...to save them_"

"Who is he!? Where is he!?" I yelled. "I go-we'll go and kill him! And set you and your whole family free!"

"Luffy! Weren't you listening!? He can't be killed! He can't! He'll just kill you!" She was crying now, and she walked towards me, hitting my chest. "He can't be killed! Don't waste the life I'm taking for yours! Don't! DON'T! Promise me that you won't, PROMISE!" And then her strength gave out, and she leaned against me, crying.

"Ok. I promise. But you have to promise me something in return, Tomi."My nickname for her made her look up at hme. "When you're ready, you have to come find me and join my crew ok?"

"Ok." She smiled, and wiped her eyes. Then she hugged me. "Thanks for being my friend Luffy." Then she walked into the shadows.

"Goodbye Satomi..." I whispered, as she disappeared.

_"I'll kill whoever ate my food!"_

_"Those were the last words I thought I would hear you say. I guess I am a monster."_

_"Remeber when we were kids. You promised me that I would be able to join."_

_"You don't remember me...instead of a friend."_

_"He'll punish me tonight... Goodbye Luffy. From Satomi."_

"Satomi!" I ran after her, now 17. A blue light leaked out of the shadows, her screams rang in my ears. As I was enveloped by the darkness, I smelled blood. "Satomi! Come back!" I found her, laying, bleeding, _crying. _Slowly being sucked into the shadows. I reached her, tried to pull her up, but we were sinking fast. Evil laughter filled my head as ropes of black silk bound my arms, pulling me away. "Tomi! _Satomi! NO!"_

Sat up, sweating. He was in his hammock, which was now swaying wildly. _But...I was in the storage room...how did I get up here? And where did everyone go? _Luffy got up and went out to deck, the dream fading from his mind with each step. But he remembered last night. He remembered her eyes. On the deck he found his friends, messing around as usual.

"Hey you're up. " Nami said as she saw him. "What all the commotion last night?" you were with a whole unch of broken crates and stuff.

"We have a stowaway. " He said simply.

"WHAT!?" the whole crew replied in unison.

"Is it a woman?" said Sanji with heart eyes.

"They better not have touched my swords."

"IS IT A MONSTER!?"

"IF THEY LAID EVEN ONE FINGER ON MY TREASURE!"

The crew continued with their complaints-or fantasies in Sanji's case. Luffy just stood there. Zoro was the only one who noticed. "Luffy?"

"I don't know who it was. But She certainly knew me." And he spilled out the story.

They spent the rest of the day searching every inch of the ship for the stowaway, with no success. But the stowaway had other plans. While they were tearing the ship apart, she was going to eat a snack.

Satomi actually hadn't eaten Luffy's food, he had, the night before, giving her room to fit in just the bottom half of the box. She hadn't eaten in days, and now was her chance. She headed for Nami's tangerine trees. The weather had been colder lately, so she had wrapped them up in tarps, to shelter them from the harsh elements. Tomi crawled inside of one of the tarps, which were surprisingly warm. She plucked a single tangerine from the trees, wincing at the noise it made, and at how the branches poked her newest and still healing wound.

The tangerine was delicious, the best she'd ever had. And all of a sudden she was tired. Tomi hadn't actually slept in a month. Tomi rested; she didn't sleep, because if she did she wouldn't live to see another day, so sleep was rare for her. Finding a comfortable nook in the branches, she curled up and went to sleep.

**I told you this chapter would be longer. yay. review please although i have low expectations for you guys. well anyways. I'm gonna go cry over LuNa arlong park feels now. oh and waru means evil in japenese.**


	4. Bloody Deals and Painful Promises

**I just realized that I start almost every update with ok. But I thought it would be nice to give you guys a heads up. I kinda might've broke the screen on our laptop and my mom doesn't know yet(it's still usable but she won't care) so if at one point during this story I stop updating for awhile, it's not because I've forgotten about the story, but because I've been banned from using the comp and therefore the internet. Sorry guys. Don't own One Piece (if I did there would be luna every episode ;P) nd I'll try to get 1,100-1,200 words. (and lol this is gonna be a luna chapter just to mess with my friend cuz I know that she'll read this when she's done with this other fic and I wanna piss her off.**

**Chapter 4**

It was a beautiful sunny day on the Going Merry. It had been three days since the stowaway incident, and everything was back to normal. Well, exept for Luffy. Lately, he had been thinking. And we all know that this is rare for Luffy. _Very, _rare for Luffy. And he wasn't just like, _Oh I wonder what kind of meat we'll have today? do you think Nami will let me have a Tangerine? Blahblahblah. _He was thinking hard.

Sitting in his favorite seat, he would stare at the waves or the sky, which actually made him think harder because they were blue. When eating his meals he wouldn't scarf them down, but sit there long after everyone else, and he rarely talked anymore, unless he was spoken to.

Everyone noticed their captain's behavior, but chose to ignore it. I mean, he was finally being mature right!? This was a good thing! But Nami was worried. Yes she was glad he was finally acting his age, but she didn't want him to be like _this. _It was like all the happiness had been sucked out of him, he wasn't even himself anymore. Nami decided she would talk to him about it.

"Hey." she said simply, as she walked over to him and sat down.

"Hi." He continued to look at the waves.

"So...what's up?" silence. "we've all noticed how you've been acting Luffy. What's going on?"

"I've just been thinking."

"Luffy. You don't usually think like this."

"It's just...the stowaway. I knew her, but I don't know from where. She had been my friend." And then Nami understood. She knew how much his friends meant to him. And now there was some mystery girl, who he had been friends with. She had said that she would get hurt for talking to him. He had tried to hurt her. He said he would kill her. Made her _cry. _Nami didn't know this girl, and, neither did Luffy right now, but she still understood.

"I've had dreams. Dreams of memories that turn into nightmares, but every time I end up forgetting them when I wake up. All I know is her name, and that she knew me. That we were friends." Nami was shocked. She didn't know Luffy could be serious outside of fight.

"Have you had any tangerines today?" he shook his head. "I'll go grab you one. " She stood up and walked over to the trees. The weather had been nice lately, so she should take the tarps off anyway.

* * *

Satomi had never moved from that one tangerine tree. She knew that if she ate too much her chains would just make her throw it up later, but it was still like a paradise to her. In her little tree it was warm and comfortable, and quiet, giving her time to think. The shadows were calm more often, and the cuts she had gotten for talking to Luffy had healed. She was able to sleep more, and eat more, and rest, sitting without having to do anything. The cold weather had given the legal passengers on the boat a reason to not come near, so she was left alone.

It smelled always of the delicious tangerines, and although her hands were orange, and her pockets stuffed with peels, this was the happiest she'd felt in months. Then she heard someone taking off the tarps.

* * *

Nami undid the tarps one by one, untying them before folding them and and putting them away. There was only one tree left. She walked over to it before stopping short. At the base of the tree, just underneath the little hole that the tarp makes when wrapped around the tree, was a peel. _Someone's been eating my tangerines! _She screamed in her head. It must've been Ussop or Luffy, because Sanji is too hopelessly in love and Zoro doesn't give a rat's ass. But then she noticed something else.

In a way that told her that it had been dripping down the trunk, was dried blood. It looked about three days old. The stowaway. _He'll punish me tonight. _Luffy's words echoed in her ears. He had told them of everything the girl had said. She had said she would be punished, and it was the truth. Here was her blood on the base of Nami's tree.

Slowly, she backed away, and got the others.

Luffy was the first one at the site of the tree. He stood there, and stared at it. This was it. Here was the answer to all of his questions. Here was where his supposed friend lay. He would confront her, and find out what all of this is. Today this endless torrent of emotions would cease.

* * *

Satomi stopped. Panicing would get her nowhere. She calmed down and took deep breaths, and called on her chains.

_Get him _she told them.

_Why should we? Both of us want to see you killed._

_Yess. And besides, when your dead, we can finally escape. _Their hissing voices echoed inside her mind.

_Do you really think you would go unpunished? I'm his most valuable asset. And what makes you think they would kill me? I'm his nakama._

_Arre you? The girl plotting their downfalls? Designing ways for each of them to individually die? You were never even his friend in the firsst placceee.._

_Yesss... even then you were waiting to kill him...but you were too afraid. Too used to killing off people helpless in their sleep. But that time it was against the rules wasn't it? So you ran_

_Coward_

_isgrace_

_Weakling_

_Disgusting human!_

_Scum!_

_Trash!_

_SILENCE! _I screamed at them. _Now get him before I get you! _They hissed at me before I felt one of them disappear. It cma eback with another voice. With my eyes closed I could see his face.

_What do you want? _He asked. Stroking his shadows like cats.

_Help me!_

_Why should ?_

_Because it's not supposed to go like this! If they find me now, they'll ask questions. People are supposed to think I'm working on my own terms, not for someone else! They'll be suspisious._

_But this is all your fault, shouldn't you fix it? You made your choice of actions three days ago, and now you'll pay the price. Besides, you should be punished for being so laxy and comfortable._

_I learned my lesson! I'll do anything, tell meof the deal later, but just help me now!_

_Anything? Hmmm... what do you have in mind?_

_Erase their memories of my encounter with Lu-Straw Hat. That and no more will be fine. But in _all _of their memories._

_Ok. But they'll need to pity you. I'll take care of that._

_Take care of that? Wha do you mean take care of th- _then she understood. In fact, she was so surprised that when the shadows pierced through her skin in too many places to count, splattering blood on the bright orange of the tangerines, all she ould manage was a gasp. Then everything faded to black laughter.

* * *

Luffy stopped his thinking when he heard a small, very faint gasp. But then his mind went blank. Not blank, but black. And then it passed, and he could see again. But he could not remember wht he was doing. Then it came back to him. Nami had seen some blood on one of her trees, and there was probably some injured stowaway. He was just waiting for the others. The rest of the crew all had similiar experiences. And soon they were all by the tree.

"So..."

"So."

"I wonder if it's a woman oh I hope she's gorgeous!"

"Hey eyebrows, shut the hell up"

"HEY DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!"

"I can talk to you how ever I want!"

"SHUT UP THIS IS IMPORTANT!" Nami screamed, silencing the two.

They all turned back to the tree. Nami walked over to it, and she and Luffy intied the tarp. They pulled it off, and evryone couldn't help but gasp at what they saw. The entire tree was slattered with blood, it looked fresh, but as they looked at it, it seemed to age. Turning brownish and dry, but the blood on the girl herself was still fresh, because as they looked at her she was bleeding out her life, draning away.

"Oh... god." Nami whispered. She looked around at her frozen crew mates. "Well don't just stand there help me!" They all snapped into action **(?) **but were barely able to touch her from fear of hurting her. They carried her into the first room they entered. Ussop grabbed a tablecloth and laid it on the table (they were in the kitchen) and they placed the girl on the surface. Luffy went to grab towels, Zor got bandages, and Sanji got the first aid kit hile Nami filled a boal with warm water. They all met back at the body, and Nami surveyed it for the most serious wounds.

She noticed some particually deep ones on her chest, back, thighs, and a small but deep one on her neck. The other weren't as serious, as in not life-threatening. Nami noticed that she was wearing metal gloves and boots. She saw no puncture marks, but blood was leaking out of them. Her face was completely unscathed. "Take off her shoes and gloves! Anyone who can't handle possible nudity leave now!" Zoro and Ussop looked at eachother, and Sanji's eyes were all lovey dovey and perverted. "Zoro, Ussop, you can leave, and Sanji- just- get out before you do something I'll make you regret."

"Oh Nami you're so beautiful when you're mad,"

"Just get out!" Then it was just her and Luffy. "Ummm..." She really didn't know wat to tell him what to do. Why was he even here? "Go get some ointment from the first aid kit. Along with some thread and a needle." He went off with out a word. Nami peeled of the girls shirt, and was surprised to find out that her body was completely covered in bandages. Her clothes were unscathed, but the bandahes were torn to shreds. Maybe there wouldn't be any nudity, since taking off the bandages would cause more damage to the wounds. Luffy returned. "Okay, get some towels wet and start to wash her legs clean of blood. Be gentle though, and just pat. We don't want to disturb the wounds. Do that to verything that's red ok? he nodded and went to work. Nami started to sew some of the wounds shut. She noticed that the smaller cuts-more like scratches now really- were _healing. _No, sealing. They were closing up slowly before her eyes. "Well that can't be a bad thing.." she muttered.

Nami peeled some of the bandages away from the cut on her chest and started to stitchit up. She did this with the other major wounds, applying ointment to each one. Then she moved on to the smaller cuts, repeating the process. Luffy continued to pat her down. She stopped only to give the girl sedative and pain reliever, when she heard her start to whimper. They slwly continued, and when Luffy was done she had him start to wrap her in fresh bandages, but over her old ones. After an hour, they were done. They had gone throungh three tubed of ointment, their whole supply of bandages and a sheet, soaked 6 towels with blood, and gone through half a spool of the thred they used for stiches, a bottle of pain relievers, and saved a life.

Nami walked into her room, holding the girls freshly washed clothes, they were still dirty, and looked like they hadn't been washed in years, but the blood was gone and the smell too. She was surprised to see lUffy still sitting there, next to her bed, staring at her bed.

"You're still here?"

"Yeah..."

"Why?"

"I don't know...I just feel like I know her... she feels like a friend."

"Oh... well we should probably give her some food, it's dinnertime anyway. Why don't you go out and eat? I'll take care of it."

"Ok." He walked out, but stopped at the door and glanced back before leaving. Nami went out and came back with a small bowl of broth and a piece of bread. She fed the girl and went out to eat with the others.

* * *

Satomi woke up, sweating, shivering, and sore. And for a moment, she knew nothing, was oblivion. Then she remembered. Looking around the dark room, she saw her clothes folded neatly by the bed she was in. And on the floor was a mattress, laying on which was who she guessed was Nami. She had on fres badages, but with the stiffness and how hard it was to move told her that she still had her blood caked ones on beneath. Wrapping the blanket around her shoulders, she walked outside, to the deck. He would want to talk to her.

"Aaah...so you're finally awake. It took you long enough."

"You act like that's my fault."

"Good point. Now about our deal."

"Yes, tell me. What other horros await me?"

"You'll like this one. Very creative, and I'm pround of it."

"Ah?"

"Every bit of pity, every crumb of food, every drop of water, every bit of medicine, care, and friendship will result in your agonizing torture. Because whenever they give you more food than I have allowed, you will throw it up, and be punished. For every time they're nice to you, especially if it's more than they are to their other crewmates, you will be put through such unbearable pain that you will want to die more than ever before. For eery extra mile that they go to make you comfortable, I will go twice as far to make you suffer!" he was yelling now, and his voice was filled with an almost humorous anger, trying to insult me.

"Oh, and I'm changing your mission. You have to become their nakama before you kill them. And when you do, save Luffy for last, so that you can torture him with watching his friends slowly die writhingin pain. That will hurt you the most, to see him screaming at you, cursing you, trying to kill you, and wishing to do to you what you're doing to him. Goognight. Hope you sleep well."

And then he vanished into the shadows, laughing.

**You know I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written. 2,700 words or something. I hope you guys like it, and I'll try to get one up soon, but again with the laptop thing. also check out this video if you ship LuNa its absoloutely perfect and I watch it 4 times a day. watch?v=XLE9M2kZ2HY GO WATCH IT**

***update I've realized that the link isn't showing up. just go on youtube and search Nami, listen to your heart. It has a picture of Nami looking really surprised/or scared. It was made by Cassi0Chan**

**hey if there are any spelling errors let me know I'm tired and full of chocolate so leave me alone. BUT REVIEW IM LONELY IT VALENTINES SHOW ME YOU CARE**


	5. Tests

**hehehehe..so you finally read it huh? Well good for you. Glad you liked it. (Im feeling like such a badass right now listening to the one piece soundtrack on youtube and overtaken is the BEST!) Anyways, I still want reviews and would love to give you some! just let me know! ;P (Nami face) dont own one piece.**

**Chapter 5**

Satomi walked back to the bedroom. She would get punished later for sleeping in a bed for so long... She carefully picked up Nami and set her down on the bed, then covered her up with a blanket. Then she went back outside. Waiting for the sun to rise. When it finally rose out of the waves, she smiled, and laughed a little at the shrieks of agony she heard in her head. They _hate _light. Satomi let the warmth seep into her bones, inhaled the clean ocean breeze. Then her stomach rumbled. She was still used to how much she had been eating in the tangerine trees. Oh well. She'd starved before, she could do it again.

A few hours passed, then the rest of the crew started to get up. She heard the sounds of Sanji cooking, and everyone slowly getting up. They were all surprised when Nami started screaming.

"HEY WHERE DID SHE GO WHERE IS SHE DID SHE JUST LEAVE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT SHE EVEN LEFT HER CLOTHES HERE WHERE DID SHE GO!?" Everyone ran towards her room, Luffy with half a piece of bacon hanging out of his mouth.

She should probably stop this before it gets serious. Satomi walked up the stairs towards the group. "Looking for me?" They all stopped in the middle of their pointless argument to look at the girl, their mouths gaping. (?) "Uuuh...you guys ok?"

"Well yeah we're ok but we were freaking out I mean YOU WERE ABOUT TO DIE AND ITS ONLY BEEN ONE NIGHT AND WE HAD NO CLUE WHERE WHAT IF YOU HAD DIED!? WE WERE WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" Nami screamed. Frantically waving her arms to make a point. Satomi gasped.

"You were...worried about me?"

"Well...yeah" Usopp replied.

A tear slipped out of her eye and slowly made its way down her bandaged cheek. No one had been worried for her ever since...well for a long time people had only worried about how fast it would take to kill her, how long it would be before she killed someone else. But not _for _her.

"Well anyways we should all eat. I made some food especially for you and Nami!"

"What's your name?" Luffy asked.

"O-oh! My name? You can-call me Tomi."

"Tomi huh? Why were you crying?"

"I wasn't crying."

"Yes you were."

"It's just been a long time since people were worried about me, that's all."

"Well. LET'S GO HAVE SOME FOOOOD!" and he ran off towards the kitchen. She laughed in spite of herself, and went to join them. Zoro followed her. But when she reached the door, and smelt the food, she had to keep herself from vomiting. She leaned against the door frame, and put a hand over her mouth.

"Hey outta the way," said Zoro as he ran into her.

" I'm sorry I'm just a bit sick all of a sudden. " Tomi's stomach lurched and she almost threw up. Her shadows cackled with evil laughter. _Oh. Right._ "Excuse me I need to-" she cried out, and felt a trickle of warm blood run down her shoulder. _Dirty little bastards. _

"Hey you ok?"

"Yeah but could you excuse me for a min- AAH!" it felt like my stomach was bursting.

_Don't take it personally dear._

_Just following orders. They do need to pity you, and you need to be punished so...sorry._

"That doesn't sound like ok. You should get back in bed."

" I'm fine! But I think I'm gonna be sick," she ran outside, the blanket falling of her shoulders, she leaned over the side of the ship and retched out everything she'd eaten over the past four days. Nami grabbed the blanket and brought it over to her. "Usopp, get her some water!"

"Right!"

"You ok?" She draped the blanket over her shoulders, and noticed the blood on her arm.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Tomi reached up to grab the familiar sharp edges of her locket. She clenched her fist tight, the pain would help her focus. But her hand closed around empty air. "WHERE IS MY LOCKET!" she screamed, whirling around.

"Wha-what locket?"

"WHO TOOK IT!? GIVE IT BACK OR I'LL KILL YOU!" her hands cackled with electricity.

"AAAAH SHE'S A MONSTER ZORO HELP!"

Then Luffy walked out. "Is this what you're looking for?" he asked, holding up the item of question. "It's a mystery locket I found by the tree you were in."

"Give it back!" she leaped at him, but he moved out of her way. Tomi rolled into a summersault on the ground before coming up on one knee. Her fist closed and glowed blue, the sparks getting bigger. "I said, _give it back."_

"No,"

"Give it BACK!" Tomi screamed and ran towards him again, heading straight for the locket. He moved out of the way again and she smiled. Bringing her leg around, she kicked him in the head. Luffy fell to the floor but didn't let go of the necklace. "Not until you tell me why it's so important and why it's stained with blood. Or you can fight me for it."

"Why are you doing this!? Why do you want my locket!?"

"Because."

"THAT'S NOT AN ANSWER!" Tomi charged him again, running towards the locket. Luffy was preparing to move it out of her reach at the last moment again, but she surprised him. Just inches away, she changed course and grabbed his other hand, then kept running, stretching it out. Luffy stood his ground, but the she stopped. As she turned around, her hand buzzed to life with electricity that she sent running down his arm. It wasn't enough to kill him, but it definately hurt. He screamed and his body spazzed(?) out, at one point, his arm flew into the air, and his hand opened. It was the hand that held the locket.

"No!" Tomi screamed, as she scrambled up to catch it, but it was too far away. It was over her head. Over the edge of the ship. Over the water. Sinking. "NOO!" she ran after it and jumped overboard, plummeting into the cold water below. The water that hated her and was forever trying to steal her life. Tomi looked around, and finally found her treasured object. She grabbed it and held it close while she sank. _At least I get to die with what's left of them..._ And she watched the bubbles come from her mouth and float towards the bright surface as the world dimmed.

* * *

"Is she dead?" asked Zoro plainly, breaking the minute-long silence.

"I dunno..." replied Luffy.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT LUFFY DOING THAT TO A LADY WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!"

"It was a test. I wanted to see if she was good enough for the King of the Pirates!"

"SO IT WAS ALL A TEST!? DID YOU SEE HOW IMPORTANT THAT THING IS TO HER? WHAT IF YOU LOST IT IN THE WATER!? WHAT IF SHE'S STILL LOOKING FOR IT DOWN THERE!?"

"Sanji calm down. Did you see the way she handled Luffy? She should be popping up any second now," said Usopp.

"The way she handled Luffy..." Nami muttered, deep in thought."*GASP!* Guys she has devil fruit powers! She can't swim!"

"Shit!" Sanji said, and hurried to take off his shoes and jacket, he then dove into the water.

He swam fairly deep, because she would've sank pretty far. But it was dark, and he couldn't see any sign of her. Eventually he saw a single bubble float up past his face. Then no more more came. Sanji looked down and saw a balck blod in the shape of a body slowly fade to nothingness as it sank deeper. He quickly swam down and grabbed her, pulling her back to the ship. His lungs were starting to burn, which made him swim even faster.

They were both pulled up on deck and immediately started coughing up water. Tomi needed some inspiration, but after at least a gallon of seawater, was fine and very pleased with herself. Nami, however, was not. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU JUMP OVERBOARD FOR A NECKLACE!?"

"I-"

"Because it's her treasure." Luffy said simply, cutting Tomi off.

"And YOU!" Nami began again, whirling around to face him. "YOU THE ONE THAT STARTED THIS WHOLE MESS! YOU JUST HAD TO TAKE THE NECKLACE ALL FOR A STUPID TEST TO SEE IF SHE WAS STRONG ENOUGH TO JOIN THE CREW!"

"To join the crew...?" Tomi whispered. He wants her to _join the crew_?

"AND TOMI! I _LOVE _MONEY, BUT I WOULDN'T RISK MY LIFE LIKE THIS! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING-"

"She was thinking about that locket, the same way I think about my hat Nami. It's her treasure, and she would die for it."

Everyone stopped talking, Luffy rarely had serious moments, and when he did they were actually very wise.

"He's right. I would be perfectly fine with dying as long as I have this. It's one my my most treasured objects in the world, beneath my family that is. But the only reason it is so important is because of what it holds." she said quietly, and popped open the golden piece, revealing a picture of six happy, smiling people. "I haven't seen them anywhere except in his picture for years, and without this I wouldn't even remember what they looked like. Or how things used to be..."

"What do you mean how things _used _to be?"

"Tomi, who _are _you?"

**well chapter 5 is done. I still want reviews pleeeeaaaassssseeeee because this has like 100 something views but only 5 REVIEWS SERIOUSLY GUYS THIS ISNT FAIR**


	6. Monster

**I got some more reviews, (MADE MY DAY) so I'll give a shoutout to my reviewers. THANS DIMENSIONBAKA17 AND MY FRIEND WHO THIS STORY IS ABOUT**

**That will be all.**

**Chapter 6**

"Uh- uuuuuuuuhhhh... Hey guys I'm gona go take a shower and change my bandages bye!" She ran off into one of the cabins before locking herself in the bathroom. There she slowly unwrapped her first layer of bandages. Tomi was going to be in here for a _long _time. After she took off the first layer, she looked in the mirror. Before her, was a _mess._

Covered from head to toe in ripped, bloody bandages that were a darkish brown color and crinkled loudly when it moved, was monster that would make anyone scream in terror at first glance. Her piercing blue eyes looked out coldly, the bandages like ripped up flesh, dirty, matted hair spilling out from over the bandages on her face, her frame like skin draped over a skeleton, and her locket's ruby, shining like blood. A monster indeed. She looked away, and took off the rest of the bandages.

As she stepped into the shower, Tomi sighed as the warm water hit her back. She only had a few minutes before she reached her limit, and if she passed it would be warm blood running down her back. As she quickly washed her hair and skin, she refused to look at herself; this time it was harder than usual. Yes, scrathces, cuts, broken bones, and wounds in geneal wold hal in a day, or more or less, depending on the seriousness. Even scars would fade over time. But he had discovered some kind of poison, that kept them from healing correctly.

Her body was riddled with twisted, horrible scars. Most of the time, he didn't use the poison. But when he did, he gave it to her chains, who hatedher, loathed her more than anything in the world. The scars her poisoned wounds left were pure white, bumpy ridges, that looked as though black ink was seeping out of them. Most wre random cuts and scratches, but some were words. Their favorite words to describe her infact.

_Scum._

_Disgusting._

_Freak. Murderer. Horror. Savage. Beast. Monster. Pathetic. Useless._

_Slave._

Words written in horrible crooked writing that added to the freakshow that was her. Not a single part of her, not even her mind, which had always been her safe place, was untouched by the cruel man who lived in shadows and forced children who just happened to survive against all odds in a situation were found by him. The kids who would be blackmailed with their families to murder, do his dirty work, become an abomonation to humanity until tey commited suicide or when all their family was killed or when he was done using them. There used to be 10 of them. But Tomi was all that was left.

Three minutes had passed. She stepped out of the shower.

_This will never do. _She thought to herself. _I need to stall a little bit. They'll be sure to ask qustions hen I come out and I have to think of a plan to avoid that. Hmm..._ Tomi slowly dried herself of. Combed out her hair and undid each individual tangle. 10 minutes. Dried off her locked before looking at the picture inside, then having an imainary conversation with them, as though none of this had ever happened. 6 minutes. She wrapped herself up in a towel before cracking open the door.

"Hello?" she whispered, then cleared her throat. "Hello!? Can someone please bring me some bandages?" ami whipped around with a suspiciously big smile on her face.

"Yes I have them right here now let me come in so that I can check on your wounds and talk to you Tomi!" She started to walk in when Tomi ripped the bandages from her grasp.

"Nono it's ok I can take care of myself thanks!" and she slamed the door in Nami's face. Then was surprised to hear a low growl.

Tomi slowly wrapped up each foot, then her right leg, left leg. "Carefully" wrapped her torso, arms, hands, and face. 20 minutes. She opened up the door again. "Nami I already no you're right there with my clothes so just hand them over. A hand came into view holding the items in question.

"I'll only give them to you if-" she was cut off as Tomi took them and slammed the door again. But out of the pocket of her shorts fell one piece of folded up paper. Nami picked it up, and her eyes widened. The word wanted flashed before her eyes above a picture of her captain's smiling face.

Tomi continued to stall as she definately took her time getting dressed. By the time she ad put on her locket another 10 minutes had passed. She tied a small bag of stones that she had recently aquired to her belt loop and thought about the papers in her pocket. She could't put down any kills because she hadn't killed anyone, she had already cried today and probably yesterday so she didn't need to d that either, and why would she want to tak out the wanted poster to remind her of what was to come? No. Now she had to face Nami and the others.

As the door opened, she was surprised to see no one there. "I'm out." Tomi said. "You can question me now." Nami popped up and grabbed her arm, dragging her into a room where the crew was gathered at a table. Nami pushed her into a chair, then sat down across the table.

"Well Tomi, what do you have to say?" she asked, staring her down. Tomi looked around at everyone. Usopp was kind of paying attention, Luffy was playing a small toy plane, Zoro was sleeping, and Sanji was leaning against a wall and casually smoking a cigarette, but looking and definately listening.

"I'll start out with this. There are probably many, many questions that you have, but I can only answer some. Ask as many as you want, and If I can answer them, I will, and if I can't, your answer will be silence. Because there are things you need to know, and things you want to know. So ask away."

"What's your real name?"

"Satomi, Tomi for short."

"How old are you?"

"16."

"How did you get those cuts?" silence. "How and why are you on our boat?" silence. "Are you working for someone?" silence. "Why are you so skinny?"

"Because I don't eat much."

"Did you eat a devil fruit?"

"Yes."

"Which one?"

"The shock shock fruit."

"What can you do?"

"Use electricity."

"Why is that locket so important and bloodstained?"

"Because it has a picture of my family and because the edges are sharp."

The questions went on for another hour, and none of the ones after that recieved answers. They knew almost as much as they did before with her simple ansers that required more unanswered questions in a hope for detail."Fine! I give up!" Nami eventually said in frustation, smashing her head on the table. "Sanji, make us some lunch."

"Yes Nami dear anything for you!" He went over to the kitchen and started cooking."And what would you like, Satomi?"

"Nothing would be perfect."

"But you look starved. Trust me I should know."

"I said I'm fine. Give my food to Luffy or something."

"Yeah!"

"Idiot of course not. Tomi you will eat. Besides I'm an excellent cook I promise you'll like it."

"I said I'm!- ugh. Sanji, I know that you're a gourmet chef but I have gone fairly long amounts of time with little or no food and gotten used to it. I can't just start eating a lot so soon or else I'll get sick and just throw it up. Like this morning for example."

"If you say so. But at least have an apple or some water or something."

"*sigh* Fine." Satomi grabbed an apple and slowly ate it as she watched the others. "So what happens now?"

"Well," Nami said as she alked over to Tomi. "I guess that since you're part of the crew, we need a placefor you to sleep. We have a spare mattress and you can sleep in the girl's room with me. You'll also have to take nightwatch at some point, so you'll have it after Sanji. We take everything else as it cmes at us."

"Well, I guess it's official. I'm a wanted pirate now." She smiled as she tried to hide the waterfall of tears that fell on the inside as she realized that she was really going to have to be their friends. Then to murder them all. And she couldn't help but question her motives for the first time in over six years.

**So chapter six is ddone and the plot is thickening. Sorry if there's bad spelling im doing this on my phone. I'm not even going to bother asking for reviews anymore because YOU GUYS ARE TO LAZY TO HAVE A HEART**

**(walks over to a corner and grows mushrooms while sobbing pathetically)**


	7. Nami's Special Test

**I've decided to go at getting reviews from a different angle. here goes. **

**WHY AREN'T YOU GIVING ME REVIEWS THIS STORY HAS LIKE 200 VIEW FROM LIKE 20 COUNTRIES DONT YOU LOVE ME DONT YOU LIKE MY STORY WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN DO YOU WANT TO MAKE ME CRY!?**

**Update: got a review and yes I've realized my mistake. I have sent a PM to the person in question.**

**Chapter 6**

_**Satomi's POV**_

_BOOM!_

_Lightning shook the very sky as I reached for locket one more time. The branch of the tree started creaking, it was breaking. I jumped out at the locket and fell to the ground, just as the thunder boomed again and the tree burst into flames. From my left wrist came a sickening crunch as it broke from the fall. I put the locket around my neck and stood up, preparing to go home. _

_BOOM!_

_Then I was alive electricity, burning blue and screaming._

_"AAH!" I bolted upright out of bed, before coughing and choking on something in my throat. A mysterious man sat by my bed._

_"Eat," he said, handing me an odd looking fruit. For the next three days I would do nothing but eat and rest, gaining strength from that mysterious fruit that he always gave me. One day he let me outside. I saw a pool and ran to it, jumping in to wash the grime from my body._

_Then I could move, but I couldn't swim like I used to._

_"You have devil fruit powers now, that's what I've been feeding you. I saved your life and now your family owes me, so you will all work and live here," he said, smiling like we were old friends. "I'll teach you how to use your ability. You are a very strong little girl."_

_He taught me day after day, and my family was happy, we all were. And the nameless man was nice to. We could eat as much as we wanted, and could sleep and have fun, hardly working. Then one day he called us t the courtyard. And he told us to sit down and be quiet, to look and listen closely. My three sisters giggled and fought over a place in my lap. My mom held my newest sibling- a little brother, in her lap. We were so happy._

_Then he brought out a igure covered in chains and blood. It was our father. _

_"Daddy!" we cried, and I ran up to him._

_"SIT DOWN!" he yelled. "I DON'T WANT YOU TO GET HURT!" He was crying, then we were all crying silently, still as statues on the manicured grass._

_"He is your example," said the dark man. "Your oldest daughter will work for me, doing my bidding until she dies or I release her. She will have a chance to help set you free, but if she disobeys me, one of you will be killed, like he will be! Or simply tortured to torture each other."_

_"Satomi!" he called my name, spitting out blood. "Your mother is still weak. You must protect your brither and sister in my absence."_

_"No Daddy! Don't say that!" My sisters were all crying now._

_"LISTEN TO ME! PROMISE ME THAT YOU WILL PROTECT OUR FAMILY!"_

_"I promise Daddy JUST DON'T DIE!"_

_"I love you all, and remember, family is forever."_

_Then the man touched his forhead. His eyes went black, then my dad's went gray. His skin lost it's color and his pupils dialated. His doby seemed to thin and slowly age, then a white, shreaking whisp appeard out of his mouth, and was sucked into his hand. _

_Everything swirled into a blur as his voice rang in my ears._

_"Here's that chance I promised. To save your family._

_If you kill 3,000 people, before you turn 18, I will let them go, bring them to an island where the villagers are kind and alive"_

_Images of the village, torn apart and filled with exact copies of what happened to my dad lay everywhere._

_"But in return you will have to work for me for the rest of your life, and evevtually eat the Waru Waru fruit and be like me."_

_The shadows ran around me, circling me like I was their prey._

_"And if you fail, I will slaughter them all and make you eat them until there is nothing left but bone."_

_The shadows crawled down my throat, filling me to the brim with pain._

_"Satomi we hate you!"_

_"It's your fault the bad man is hurting us!"_

_"I wish you would die!"_

_"You're not our sister, you're a monster!"_

_"Oh, good choice of words, young one. Make a note of that. And the word monster sizzled into my skin._

_"DIE!"_

_"KILL HER!"_

_"WE HATE YOU!"_

_"FOREVER!"_

"NO!" she screamed, really waking up this time. She was sweating, and lying on her bed on the floor.

"Nightmare?" asked Nami, looking up at her from the navigation book she had been reading. "I used to get them too. When I work for Arlong. But then Luffy beat him; now I'm free. He'll do the same to you. You and I are the same. You can tell me you know."

She looked at Tomi, her hand resting on the two wanted posters she was hiding. "I won't tell the others anything; they need to find out on their own, right?" Tomi was not entirely shocked, but still surprised. And she could tell Nami was hiding something. Then she noticed how much lighter her pocket was.

"You found the wanted poster. I guess that it would have to happen eventually. But trust me, I don't want to kill Luffy; I want him to be king of the pirates."

"Well that's not all I found. I also found your wanted poster. $59 million belies, huh? So you're that "Bandit" I heard about in the last town we stopped at. They call you alot of names. The Bandaged Bandit, the Blue Death, Bloody Ghost. They told me that your victims are almost always found at a different place then where they were killed. And that every body has a flower, or a coin, or some kind of gift on it; that every body has it's eyes closed. You've killed over 2,000 people. Innocents, mostly, with the occasional bad guy. Sometimes you would become friends with them first. You are a ruthless murderer Satomi, you shoud leave this boat. I was lost when I was with Arlong but you are dead, and you can't escape. I won't have you killing anyone on here, I owe my life to them. Iwas nice because I know how it feels but you need to leave."

And then, Satomi noticed that she was crying. Tears were silently running down her face. She was having a breakig day. Or at least, that's what she called it. It was a day where she felt like everything was breaking around her, crumbling, and like there was nothing left to live for. Then she would start crying despite herself. But she wouldn't be able to stop. So she would sit quietly and cry hersel out, then move on. She hadn't had one in over a year. But now she was a waterfall, and she couldn't stop.

She was shaking, coughing and sputtering, and crying. Breaking. Broken. Maybe she had finally given up. Maybe this was it; they would all die. Everyone she cared about. "Fine. I'll go. But just know that I'll never forgive you." she finnaly said. Her shoulders heaving and her facial bandages soaked.

"Why? What would I be doing except saving the lives of my crewmates from a bloodthirsty monster!? You deserve anything you get for taking the lives of all those innocent people."

* * *

_**Zoro; just as they had started to talk**_

Zoro was walking around on deck, seeing as he needed to train a bit. He was walking past the girl's room when he heard some voices. Maybe Nami got some more info out of Tomi. He stopped to listen.

* * *

"STOP IT!" Tomi screamed. "DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT THEY DESERVE IT! THEY ARE INNOCENT CHILDREN THAT DIDN'T DESERVE ANYTHING THAT'S HAPPENED TO THEM! I PROMISED TO PROTECT THEM AND I WILL NO MATTER WHAT PEOPLE THINK OF ME! BUT IF ANYONE EVER SAYS THAT THEY DESERVE THIS I'LL KILL THEM!" Ten Satomi collapsed in a sobbing heap.

Nami was shocked. She was so mad. "B-but I didn't say 'they' or whatever. I said you!"

"Don't you undersand? Ever heard of blackmail? The guy I'm working for has my family, or my sisters and brother. I promised my parents that I would protect them, and they WILL SURVIVE AS LONG AS I'M HERE!"

"Oh. I do understand. How absolutely low, would you go to be one of us? To gain and pity then stab us in the back. You really are disgusting."

"I really hate people like you."

"What!?"

"You have been through everything that I have, definately at a lower level but still- and you sit hereand don't believe me.I guess that's good though, in my case. But I've always hated people who refuse to believe me when I'm telling the truth. You think that because of my reputation that I'm a horrible person. Well Zoro is known as a demon who spares no one. Luffy is know as a notorious pirate on a killing spree. The Straw Hat Pirates are known as evil, but you are all good people who have good reasons for what you do.I'm kinda like you guys. And here you are, talking to me like I'm not. What would Bellemere think?"

"Don't...you...dare... bring Bellemere into this."

"YOU BROUGHT IN MY FAMILY WHY SHOULDN'T I DO THE SAME TO YOU!?"

"Because. This was _my _test. To see if you were really trustworthy or not."

Tomi facepalmed, and so did Zoro behind the door. "She's a demon," he muttered, walking back off to the room.

"WHAT IS IT WITH YOU GUYS AND YOUR STUOID TESTS!?" Tomi screamed, cackling with electricity.

"heyheyhey it's ok! I just want to make sure my nakama will be safe. But I have a few questions. First, how did you know that Luffy wants to be the Pirate KIng?"

"We were childhood friends. He doesn't remember me but I remember him. His dream kinda became mine I guess. He needs to be the Pirate King."

"Ok. And what do yo mean your boss can't be killed?"

"It's difficult to explain, but it kinda goes like this. In order to get rid of him, a really, really, good person, not just iin fighing but at heart, would have to die. They might be able to survive, but thhat's almost impossible. Besides, if anyone kills him, it has to be me."

"Oh... and one more thing. I know you have devil fruit powers, but how were your wounds healing like that?"

Tomi sniffed, wiping her face. She had finally stopped crying, but her face was red and her eyes were puffy. "I ate more than one." she stood up, and went out to the deck, closing the door behind her. Then she waited for a moment, but Nami made no move to follow her. She breathed in, and exhaled deeply. "I know you're out there." she said simply, rolling her eyes. He was always trying to be all secretive. "Just come out and give me today's worth. I just wanna get it over with. Oh but can we do it towards the back of the ship? It'll be easier to clean."

"Very well." He said, stepping out of the shadows. We walked towards the back of the ship. Then he stopped, and turned around to stare at me. "Today you ate exactlt five pounds over you limit, spent and extra 30 seconds in the shower, talked too much, slept too much, and were overall too happy. Not to mention all the tears you shed earlier. But I'm feeling generous so you can pick which punishment and where. In between the spikes or the internal fire. I enjoy watching you suffer either way."

"Fire, left forearm."

"Then let us begin. Go ahead you two." I steadied myself as I felt them head to the spot. It felt like all the blood in my body was heading towards my arm. Then it was on fire.

Not literally, of course. It was internal after all. Mostly it was just a feeling of pain, no real harm. But the smoke, blisters, burned flesh and blood were all too real. She did the same thing she always told them to do when they were hurt. Breathe in, hold it, and breathe out. It helped a little bit, because without it she would be screaming and maybe crying, but Tomi would never give him the satisfaction of that.

It was over in about a minute, and now she was wiping off the deck and pushing the bloody water into the sea below. Satomi still had some time left before the others woke up, so she went over to the tangerine tree and started wahsing the blood off that too. Then she wrapped up her arm in bandages and sat down, taking Luffy's spot.

She wondered how long she would have to keep this up.

**Guys. Review. And watch the to this day video by Shane Koycaszn or however you spell his last name on youtube. It's pretty deep. or whatever. agh nvm**


	8. Shooting with Usopp

**Ok I realized that I wrote chapter 6 for chapter seven, sorrysorrysorry. And I know that there are a wole bunch of spelling mistakes but I'm too lazy to fix them. And I've probably forgotten some details and things that I introduced at the eginning of the fic, but wen I'm done with it I'll go back and make sure that everything makes sense so stop freaking out. **

**AND ALSO I GOT A REVIEW STORY FAVORITE AND STORY FOLLOW IM SCREAMNG IN HAPPINESS RIGHT NOW I CANT EVEN**

**Chapter 8**

CHOMP

Luffy finished off his fifth serving of food. Zoro was close behind, and Usopp and Sanji were tied for third. Nami was on her second, taking leisurely bites every once in awhile as she studied a map. And Tomi was taking a pathetically small bite every hmmm... 10 minutes. She had taken exactly two bites. But was enjoying herself all the same. It was fun watching them race to eat the most, and see the faces they made as they did it. As a kid she used to choke _all _the time, and it always caused laughs. Here it was even funnier because they were some of the toughest guys she'd ever met-not including Usopp though, of course. And as she looked up, she noticed that the only food left was hers and Nami's.

An eerie silence spread over the deck of the ship as they all turned and stared at hr plate. She looked at her crew mates, surprised. Then glanced back towards her plate. And in one quick movement, shoved as much as she could in her mouth and ran over to the girl's room. The small click from the lock could be heard. And then every head swiveled towards Satomi. She smirked as she noticed that she had their full attention. Tomi grabbed the plate and slowly got up, trying to not to giggle as their eyes followed the plate. This was going to be fun.

"Ok boys. Who wants some food?" she said, as though talking to some dogs. At this, Zoro seemed to snap out of it. He stood up and brushed himseld off.

"I'm not gonna play fetch for you. You guys can have it, I'm going to take a nap." He walked off to another part of the deck with his swords, and sat down. He was asleep in minutes.

"So now it's up to you three. I don't want it-" he stomach grumbled and she blushed neneath the bandages. "So you guys can have it. But you're going to have t-"

"But Tomi dear you're so skinny why don't you eat the food so that you can extend your chest size!?" Sanji said, swooning and looking at her. Tomi smacked him. She was skinny, yes, and it did effect her erm-feminine features, but she wasn't going to go over her limit just for this lovesick puppy. She wanted to at least be able to have a bite at every meal. And whatever she had left over was extra food that he would give to them.

"So Sanji and Zoro aren't playing. Do you guys still want the food?" They nodded. "Well then. Sit." they both sat on their knees. "Umm... roll over." they obeyed each command. "Dance like a ballerina. Smack yourself. Hold your breath for 30 seconds." she was finall out of ideas. Then Tomi looked over at Zoro. "Go draw on Zoro's face with some of Nami's 'forever ink'" Usopp gulped.

"Do I-do I have to?"

"If you wan the food then you do."

"No way. I'm out. Yo can hve it Luffy."

"I CAN!? WOOHOOO!GIMMEGIMMEGIMMEGIMMEGIMME!" Satomi laughed.

"Fine. Here you go. " she emptied the plate into Luffy's open mouth, and laughed as his cheeks stretched out. At this moment Nami came out of her room, and smiled She knew what it was like to laugh after years of nothing but pain and desperation.

"Hey Tomi!" she said, waving her over.

"What is it?"

"Before anything serious or exiting happens, we need to get an idea of the skills you have. Can you sail or navigate in any way?"

"Nope. I have no clue on how to sail a ship, except that the steering wheel or whater controls which way it goes."

"Ok, so we'll need to teach you a bit about that. What are your fighting techniques? Like do you kick like Sanji, do you use swords, guns, your fists?"

"I guess fists. I mostly rely on my devil fruit powers in a fight."

"Hmm... you can take lessons from the others if you want. Like Usopp for aiming and Zoro to get a idea of how to use a blade. Any other talents or abilities that you have?"

"Besides being lazy? Well I can't cook, and can't fix things if they require a lot of knowledge about them, although sometimes my electricity comes in handy. I'm really good at _un_tying knots, but couldn't tie one that didn't look like a deformed lump to save my life. I'm really good at writing and telling stories, can kind of draw if I'm in the mood, and I have a really good sense of direction. Oh! I forgot. I can send out soundwaves, so to speak, that work like echo location almost. It's pretty useful."

"Wow Satomi you're so talented _and_ beautiful! Why don't you take off some of those bandages so I can see your face!" said Sanji.

"Thanks for reminding me. I need some more freckles." Satomi took off the facial bandages and sat down on the deck, exposing her face to the sun. Her nose and cheeks were dotted with a whole bunch of freckles.

"Uh- why do you need more freckles?" Nami asked.

"Oh. I bet that sounded pretty weird to you. When I was a kid my Mom used to say that when I got a new freckle, it was like a kiss from someone who loved me. Almost like a secret way to cheer me up. It backfired a little bit though. The reason she told me that was because I hated my freckles since kids would make fun of me for them, and afterwards when kids would say that Iw ould say 'Well you don't have any freckles, so that means that no one loves you!' I know now that they're just from being out in the sun, but it still makes me feel better. Like she's watching me and saying 'I love you.'"

"Where is your mom?"

"She died a long time ago. I think I was about eleven."

"Well you should tart your lessons anyway. Usopp, how about you go first?"

"Ok! And Tomi, worry not for I am the great Captain Usopp! I have taught some of the most famous pirates on the sea and ruthlessly killed millions! Just the mention of my name strikes fear into the hearts of all!"

"What would you know about killing?" Satomi said menacingly, her voice hollow and filled with the promise of death. She wasn't even looking at him, but at her hand, which was closed tightly around her locket. "You couldn't hurt a fly unless someting like your village was at stake. You don't know a single thing about what it's like to commit a murder, so don't lie and brag about it, because it's not something to brag about. I like you guys, but if you joke about death around me, killing is exactly what you will see me do. So whose voice strikes fear into the hearts of all?"

"N-n-n-n-not-t-t-t m-me?" Usopp asked in a shaky voice. Everyone was quiet, watching to see what she was going to say next. Luffy was staring while licking his fingers, Zoro had woken up to watch, Nami was in shocked silence, and even Sanji was too surprised to go on about how cute she looked or how he was makin some deliscious meal.

"Nw let's get on with these lessons. I'm curious, since you'd have to be a pretty good sharpshooter to be on the same boat as the future King of the Pirates." She looked up and grinned. Luffy smiled, and Zoro smirked before going back to his nap. This girl was pretty tough.

* * *

"Ok Tomi, I've set up some targets for you. Shoot at them as best as you can so that I can get an idea of your abilities. Then we'll move on and focus on what you need to work on."

"Ok. Seems easy enough. Although I probably won't be as good as you. I've heard of the incident with Daddy the Father, and I've heard of Yasopp. You guys always talk about the thins that you've done in the past, and it was quite entertaining. But let's get on with it." Satomi reached into the small bag tied t one of her belt loops and pulled out a single stone. It was smooth, and was almost clear, like a quartz of some kind. She help up her glove andplaced it on a small bump that could be seen. She then held up her fingers like they were a gun, and on the top of her bent pointer finger the stone glowed blue and cackled with electricity before attaching itself to the glove.

"What is that!?" asked Usopp.

"Oh this? It's a special gem called the thunder stone. They're known for chnneling lightning and electricity and I use them for weapons. With my devil fruit power I can do a lot of damage with just a few of these things. And the gloves are made of a rare metal. Same with my shoes. It's lightweight but ver strong, and also good at channeling energy. They both help alot in fights but can be very expensive and sell for alot."

"Well show us what you can do."

Tomi held he hands up. She knew it looked ridiculous, but many had died laughing at her while she did this. As she adjusted her hands, hr right eye began to glow. A single, almost non-existant line came out, barely visible to anyone but her. She aligned it with the target and shot.

A blue flash of light shot out of her hand and headed staight for the bulls-eye. It was thinner, smaller, and faster than a bullet. The tiny black x in the middle of the red circle wasn't an x any more. Now it was miniscule hole that you could look thrugh and see the open ocean on the other side.

"So how was that?" Tomi asked, smiling and looking very pleased with herself.

"W-w-what was that!? I thought you said that you weren't a very good shot!?"

"I never said that, I said that I mostly use my shock shock abilities. But I still have to be able to aim. Although without my scope I would've gotten much worse."

"WOOW SO COOL!"

"Oh Satomi why don't you shoot me with some of your kisses!"

"You're up with the guys at this level Tomi."

"Eh, maybe with those lower pirates. But I, the great Captain Usopp, am the greatest pirate on the sea!"

"Yeah, greatest pirate." said Tomi, rolling her eyes. "More like meanest pirate."

"What do you mean?" Nmi asked.

"Yeah, Usopp is really weak."

"HEY LUFFY i'M STANDING RIGHT HERE."

"Well every night after everyone is asleep he comes and slaps me around like a toy! He probably does it so that he can feel good about himself but it hurts _so _much!"

"Usopp, have yu been hurting this beautiful girl?" said sanji as he walked over.

"What!? No! She's lying!"

"Why would I lie!? You do take pride in being called a liar, right? Why should we trust you? And besides, I am your nakama right? And why would I keep my bandages on if my wounds have already healed? It's to hide the bruises I get from him!"

"YOU BASTARD!"

"NO WAIT SHE'S LYING SHE LYYYIIIINNG!"

Satomi curled up into a ball and started "crying". Nami started to walk over when she suddenly sat up and started laughing.

"HAHAAAAHHAHAAAHAHAA! YOU GUYS ACTUALLY FELL FOR IT HAAHAAAHAA! AND USOPP ACTUALLY CALLS HIMSELF A LIAR OH IT'S TOO MUCH!HAAAAHAAAHA!" Tears filled her eyes she was laughing so hard. "Y-Y- yu actually though I was t-telling th truth! BWAHAHAA! YOU TOTALLY FELL FOR IT!"

"YOU WERE LYING!?" Eveyone asked, while Zoro continued to snore.

"Well duh. I was trying to teach Usopp a lesson in lying. You have to be casual. If you all of a sudden sound all brave an poud when usually you're voice is scared and kinda ridiculous-"

"HEY!"

"Ten everyone will see right through you. You have to act natural before you go into the dramatics. Although I've been lying my whole life, so I have a lot of practice. Add it to my list of many talents." Tomi grinned, and burst into giggles again.

"Guess the student taught the teacher." Nami said, smiling too.

"Usopp you're a pretty bad teacher."

"WELL YOU'RE A PRETTY BAD CAPTAIN!''

"WHAT DID YOU SAY"

"YOU HEARD ME!"

And as Satomi continued to laugh, she was crying inside. Because everything she had said was a lie. Usopp wasn't the one hurting her. Her wounds never really healed. And she wasn't really their nakama.

* * *

"Well Tomi we should probably start teaching you how to sail a ship before a major storm hits. Don't want you falling overboard." sai Nami as she sat down.

"But do I _have _to!?" Tomi whined in response, comically rolling off the figurehead and on to the deck of the ship. Luffy took this chance to run up and take back his spot. He stuck his tongue out at Tomi, who glared in response. He turned around.

"Well of course you have to. You are part of the crew, and you might need to man the ship in an emergency."

"Actually..." Tomi smirked. "SAAAANJIIIIIII!" she called. The blonde head popped out from inside the kitchen.

"Yes Tomi?"

"Could you come here for a minute?"He walked over.

"I was just wondering if you could do my share of work on the ship. It's just that I've been so tired lately, I don't think I can handle it." Tomi then "Fainted" falling and having Sanji catch her, as planned. She looked up and put a hand on his chin. "But I'm sure that a strong prince like you could handle it though, right?" His eyes were hearts that looked like they were about to burst, and he had a stupid smile on his face.

"Anything for you Satomi!"

"Oh.. thank you Sanji." She leaned up and kissed his face, and he floated around the ship in a daze. "Soo... I guess that settles that, right Nami?"

Nami's right eye was twitching in annoyance. "Right."

"Hey, to make it up I'll use my little radar thingy to let you know when a ship or island is approaching, ok? Here, lemme check." Some of the others who had been tuning in on the conversation looked up from what they were doing. They watched silently except for Sanji, who was still in love (pervert) mode as Satomi closed her. The the slightest vibration spread out from her, so soft that if you had taken a breath at the same time you would've missed it. After about a minute she opened her eyes. "There is a medium sized island to the north east of here. To the south there is a small ship, probably just a sailboat because of its size. We should stay away from the west because there is some kind of rock formation jutting out of the water, and there's a chance we might hit it."

"WOAH!"

"SO COOL!" Usopp and Luffy ran over with star eyes.

"DO IT AGAIN!""

"YEAH PLEASE IT WAS SO AWESOME!"

"Well I would but it takes quite a bit of energy and I'm kinda tired. Besides nothing will have changed. I'll do it in a few hours ok?"

"Awwwww...pleeeaassee?" they whined in unison.

"No."

"I'll give you some meat."

"No."

"I'll shoot you if youdon't do it again."

"Go ahead and try."

"I'll give you some money."

"Luffy you don't have any money."

"Ok. Usopp give her some money."

"Why do I have to!?"

"BECAUSE WE WANNA SEE HER COOL TRICK AGAIN REMEMBER!"

"Fine." He took out a small wad of cash. He watched as she raised her eyebrows and smiled. "But... I'll only give it to you if you do the thing."  
"Let me see the money. You are a liar so it's probably fake. I want to look at it first and give it a test to see if it's real."

"Oh you have a point. You can check but trust me, it's real." He hnded it to her, not noticing her smirk. Tomi took obe of the bills and held it up to the light, proving that it was real. "I told you. ow give it back and do the thingy." Satomi folded the bills back up and slowly gave them back to Usopp.

Luffy grinned. "Do it do it do it!"

Satomi didn't look up and walked over to the figure head. She climbed up it and lay down. Her hair was covering her eyes. A minute passed and she didn't move. "Heeey... " he whined. "Aren't you gonna do it?"

"No."

"WHAAAT!?"

"YOU SAID YOU WOULD DO IT!"

"No I didn't."

"MEANIE!" They continued to bicker, getting madde as she continued to answer with her bored tone. Zoro smirked. Just then Nami walked out holding a map.

"You were right. There is an island." She opened the map to show everyone.

"It's called Kokonatsu?"

"That's right. Also known as the Land of Coconuts."

**Another chapter done! sorry it took me awhile. Oh! I just remembered. To all my LuNa lovers out there, Confession68 writes the best fics for them!**

**Author's note:**

Now I've gotten some complaints about Luffy and the "lightning" in my story. Apparently he's immune to it, and so Tomi shouldn't have been able to hurt him. I'm only in the 150 in the show, and in the arlong park arc in the manga, so I wouldn't know. Lets just say Tomi made him immune or something, or that she affects him because she got her powers from adevil fruit, ok?  
And also I'm sorry if I don't make the chararcters interact too much. I'm slowly warming up and getting them to interact more, and I hope it maks the story better. And another thank you to my revierws, and story followers and favorite(er)s!


	9. NOTE FROM AUTHOR

**VCR decided to not finish this story! Ill write another chapter soon explaining it in more detail but this is just really embarrassing to me as a fan. I've now realized the mistakes I've made, but when I started this I was in little garden, so can you blame me? Not to mention this is the worst story I've ever written. I'm sorry if you were LOOKIN forward to another chapter, though I may rewrite this someday. And I wanna start working on some LuNa and Nalu stuff. That will be all!**


End file.
